powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel Knight
The Sentinel Knight is a very powerful mystical warrior. He is also the guardian of the Corona Aurora. Biography After Flurious and Moltor tried to steal the Corona Aurora and were subsequently cursed, the Sentinel Knight hid the crown and its five jewels throughout the planet Earth. His spirit returned after a few hundred years to urge that Andrew and his team of Rangers protect the crown from impending forces. He once battled and imprisoned Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. When Thrax disabled the Overdrive Rangers' powers, Sentinel Knight summoned five veteran Rangers and repowered them so they could temporarily take the current Rangers' place. After Mack retrieved the sword Excelsior, he gave it to Sentinel Knight so that no one could use it to harm him. Excelsior restored Sentinel Knight, and fused with him, granting Sentinel Knight a new physical form. After being restored to a new physical form, he swiftly destroyed Thrax. He has since been capable of transforming into the powerful Sentinel Sword weapon. Thanks to modifications by Rose, Sentinel Knight was able to merge with Mack to become the Red Sentinel Ranger. When the Corona Aurora was successfully retrieved, the Sentinel Knight took his original form, but is still able to combine with Excelsior. Thanks to Sentinel Knight, Mack became human when Sentinel Knight placed the crown on his head. Super Megaforce The Sentinel Knight was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Given his Sentai counterpart fought in the Legend War, it is entirely possible that he did indeed fight elsewhere. Sentinel Knight - "Super" Mode= Excelsior changed Sentinel Knight's corporeal form by merging itself unto him, creating armor. By combining with Excelsior, Sentinel Knight becomes extremely powerful. In his Super Mode, he can grow to the size of Zord, in order to fight giant size monsters. - Excelsior= Excelsior is a legendary sword of great power, and the only weapon capable of destroying Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight uses Excelsior as his personal weapon despite this knowledge, when he's in his normal form. The sword became imbued with the Sentinel Knight's spirit and persona. When Sentinel Knight fuses with Excelsior, his powers are enhanced tremendously. - Red Sentinel Ranger= The Red Sentinel Ranger is the merged form of the Red Overdrive Ranger and the Sentinel Knight. }} Sentinel Knight Transformation This is the Sentinel Knight transforming from his sword mode also known as The Sentinel Sword. Ranger Key The 'Sentinel Knight Ranger Key '''is Sentinel Knight personal Ranger Key. This key has been used by the Mega Rangers in the Super Mega Cannon on one occasion so far. * Used in the Super Mega Cannon against Redker. Notes *While he does have a Sentai counterpart, his original "spirit" form was not in ''Boukenger. *The Sentinel Knight plays a similar role to Ninjor from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. *Nic Sampson, who voiced the Sentinel Knight, also played Charlie Thorn in Power Rangers Mystic Force. See Also Category:PR Allies Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers